Inferno(Incomplete)
Hell Notes: ----------------------------------Dark Forest-------------------------------------------------- In a crude hand is carved: "Inferno" © 1995 by Andy Smith Inspired by Dante and the art of Tom Phillips. D D--D | | | D--D->D D | | D--D D--D--1--2--3--H-- AnteHell | | | D--D D--D D | | | D D D D--4 | | D--D D--D D--D | | | | | D--D--D--D D--D D--D Trap | | | | ^ S--D D--D D--D D--?--D D--D | | | | | | D--?--D--D D--D D--D D D D--E | | | | | | | D--P D--D--D D D D--D D | | | | | D--D--D D--D--D--D D--D--D--E | | | D--D D--D--D D--E-- KhalidRiver | | | | | @C@ D--D D D--D--E | | D--D To entrance from NT recall spot: 3s4e5sd13w2n2unw ? - Randomizers C - DEATH TRAP (you lose your life and gear if you go here) D - The Dark Wood E - Edge of the Dark Wood H - Atop a dark hill? I - The Infernal Gateway (not in forest gateway, can wait for repop) P - Stagnant pond S - Sunken barrow mound, wight (blessed obulus for Charon) 1 - Base of a steep hill, agile leopard 2 - The steep hillside, ravenous lion 3 - , wolf 4 - clearing in the Dark Wood, nomad ----------------------------------Ante Hell---------------------------------------------------- | | | i--I--A--a--N | | i- Infernal Gateway (from previous, is in this area) I- Inside the Infernal Gateway (Translucent) A faceless soul, streaming blood, races after the swirling flag. --not aggro (fairly weak?, can't see invis?) (White Aura) A humming swarm of wasps and hornets surges about, striking the condemned. --aggro (fairly weak. can't see invis. bites (poison), sting (physical) attack) A mass of worms bubbles here, their tiny mouths slurping hungrily. --not aggro (fairly weak? can't see invis?) A- Among the Faceless More: (White Aura) A humming swarm of wasps and hornets surges about, striking the condemned. (Translucent) A faceless soul, streaming blood, races after the swirling flag. A mass of worms bubbles here, their tiny mouths slurping hungrily. a- Among the Dead More: (Translucent) A faceless soul, streaming blood, races after the swirling flag. I believe all these wander. N- The Near Shor of Acheron (White Aura) Demonic Charon, with eyes like embers, herds the condemned into his foul craft. His eyes ringed with wheels of fire, the aged pilot of the river Acheron curses and snorts before you. Tossing his head about in disgust, his wooly white beard swaying this way and that, his contempt for you is matched only by his impatience. The gnarled and calloused fingers on his heavy hands clutch have ferried countless spirits across these murky waters to the Inferno beyond; he bids you to not waste his time... Charon is in perfect health. Charon is using: Charon's Oar --give obulus charon to cross You give a blessed obulus to Charon. Accepting your gift, Charon impatiently swats you onto his raft. With blinding speed he ferries you across the Acheron and pushes you off onto the far bank. You stand up, turn, and find him gone. ----------------------------------First Circle------------------------------------------------- H--H--H--H--H | | | N--N--N NW--H G--G--G H--NE | | | | [|] | | | | | | | | | | | | | E->C--C--e--R--1--2-- N-O--T 3------4-----5-------6------7---U--H--G--g--G--H | | | | [|] | | | | | | | | | | | | | N--N--N SW--H G--G--G H--SE | | | H--H--H--H--H *Each gate circles around like 2, but without the castle. Not shown to keep map simple. / / / / r-NW--H -SW--H H--NE- H--SE- | p---P / X E- Entrance to the First Circle of Hell C- The Crowded Wood of Souls e- At the Edge of the Wood of Souls R- On the Sweet River 1- Entrance to the Castle of Limbo 2- Narrow Street Between High Walls You find yourself between the first and second gates of the fortress. N- Narrow Street Between High Walls 3- Third Gate in the Castle of Limbo 4- Fourth Gate in the Castle of Limbo 5- Fifth Gate in the Castle of Limbo 6- Sixth Gate in the Castle of Limbo 7- Seventh Gate of the Castle of Limbo U- Under the Seventh Gate of the Castle of Limbo H- Embracing the Hall of Fame G- Illuminated in the Grassy Expanse g- Illuminated in the Grassy Expanse (Translucent) (White Aura) Master of poetry and prose, Lupakan stands here with a fierce vigilance. (Translucent) (White Aura) Umeo, the exiled poet, sits here, dreaming of his homeland. (Translucent) (White Aura) Semnotes, greatest of lyric poets, regards you with serene interest. (Translucent) (White Aura) Hapax, the consummate poet, stands here with a quiet nobility. --One of these has the ring of vitality 50hp, 3 con or so. NW-Base of the Tower --NorthWest Tower r- Reading Room p- Lupakan's Private Chambers (desk) P- Lupakan's Private Chambers Little odds and ends sit inside the cup, a note from Paristot at the bottom of the cup reads: 'Take the seeds... my studies keep getting interrupted.' When you look inside, you see it is fairly empty. A small cup contains: a handful of green thistlewood seeds --Take seeds for stench bull. Entrance to Second Level X- ? --To exit boat from First Circle (get out without dying. Needs nails) --Southeast tower, third floor, desk. SW-Tower Entryway --SouthWest Tower --A narrow key lies here. NE-? --NorthEast Tower SE-? --SouthEast Tower O- Outside the East Gate of the Castle of Limbo T- Threshold to the Lower Circles As sinners confess to him, Minos wraps his tail around himself to determine what level of Hell they should be banished to. A horrendous stench bull grunts and gasps foul breath upon the dusty ground. --Takes seeds and sends to second level. You give a handful of green thistlewood seeds to a stench bull. The stench bull devours your offering and gets a mad look in his eye! Having enticed the beast you grapple with it in a carnal embrace. Your passions lull your senses and as you draw away from your conquest you are startled as a serpentine tail wraps around you, hurling you over the cliff's edge to the circle below! ----------------------------------Second Circle------------------------------------------------ (fly)E----R | | (fly)a----a----a (f) | | fly)a----a----a | | a----a----a | | a----a----a | | | a----a----a | | | a----a----a / | C c S |/ | c V--A--V | | --T T-- | | P--T--F--T-- | --?-- | B E- Entrance to the Second Circle of Hell (Translucent) A smoke mephit soars through the darkness belching --blinds with smoke is like a stackable dirt kick. --Can make blind for *VERY* long time. --Use blindfold from Hamsah to avoid. (Scarab fixed) --Only affects tank. --Otherwise fairly weak attack, high(ish) hp. --bash, trip, cheap shot R- Amidst the Raging Storm (Translucent) A smoke mephit soars through the darkness belching (Translucent) Bound everlasting to one another for their carnality, a pair of shades is forced to couple in excruciating pain. --Not aggro. a- Amidst the Storm --More of the same S- Steps Rising to the Unholy Oratorium A- Archway of the Unholy Oratorium V- Window of Virgin Blood T- Torch-lit Hall P- Shadowed Alcove A bearded devil scans the shadows for intruders. --vuln wrath --polearm (distance), shield (shield block) a packet of a poisonous sedative from a lacquered box. --To reach next level c- Clinging to the Wind-swept Cliffs C- Promontory of Cerberus (Can quit here according to attune) The guardian hound Cerberus tosses its three heads about, howling. Rising up, Cerberus' triple-throated roar strikes you with such thunder that you must cover your battered ears. Slobbering into his greasy beards he bares his huge grinning teeth and his red eyes look you over with voratious hunger. His flabby belly pants with anticipation and his talons, used to flay and rend the shades below him, scratch the ground in preparation for tearing you to pieces. Cerberus is in perfect health. Your best guess is that he is a devil. An ominous, hooded figure waits patiently nearby. Cerberus is much larger than you. He grins evilly with you A huge brass bowl lies here dented and covered with bloody slobber. Eight feet across and four feet deep is this bowl of Cerberus. When you look inside, you see it is empty. A huge brass bowl contains: Nothing. *LEADER* gives a packet of a poisonous sedative to Cerberus. *LEADER* tosses a packet of a poisonous sedative at Cerberus, who catches it in one of his mouths! Cerberus devours a packet of a poisonous sedative hungrily! Cerberus's eyes glaze as the sedative takes affect... While the beast is distracted, you quickly follow *LEADER* and scramble down it's tail to the cliffsides below B- Bahopmet You look on in horror at the repulsive devil before you. Long sharp horns sprout from its shaggy goat-like head and a fiery inverted pentagram burns like an unholy coal upon its forehead. Its full firm breasts ooze a thick and unnatural milk down to its scaly abdomen. Its black-feathered wings flex in and out in anticipation. From the thick fur between its goat-like legs a spiky erection intended for you strikes a cold terror in your heart. Baphomet is in perfect health. Baphomet is using: (Invis) (Magical) (Glowing) the Fiery Crown of Baphomet the silk-skirted Belt of Baphomet (Humming) the Unholy Icon of Baphomet -Vuln wrath (or silver), Casts blind, acid blast, vamp touch. -Summons blue abashi devils to aid (spear, poison, chill touch). ----------------------------------Third Circle------------------------------------------------- *Area affect of this circle: The driving hail's battering wounds you. Su-Su | L B | / Nw V Ne | | | Sw-D-Se | L N P | | | a--C M--W | | | O--d--A D--D--T | | | D--D--I S--t--R--C | | | D--D--D--D--G | | | E--D--D E- Entrance to the Third Circle of Hell (Translucent) A corpulent blotchy-faced shade rolls here, clutching at you. --wimpy aggro, assist D- Drenched in the Filthy Rain More: (Translucent) A corpulent blotchy-faced shade rolls here, clutching at you. G- Grim Pond of Mud and Slush --need fly (or boat) R- Shivering in the Icy Rain C- Where Sea and Rock Collide T- Against the Turbulent Cliffside t- Trudging Through the Icy Filth S- Staggering in the Undertow I- At the Inner Edge d- Driving Sheets of Icy Rain A- Awash in the Sea of Gluttony N- The Dark Niche (no area affect) C- Clinging to the Low Stone Wall a- Approaching the Dark Structure L- Low Broad Steps D- Standing in the Dark Shrine (no area affect) Sw-Southwest Corner of the Broken Shrine Se-Southeast Corner of the Broken Shrine Ne-Northeast Corner of the Broken Shrine *aggro* (Hide) (White Aura) Lurking in the shadows, a black abishai guards the unholy shrine. This black abishai devil keeps its wings folded and crouches in the shadows, ready to slay and devour intruders to its master's realm. Its reptilian eyes, cold and emotionless, peer unblinking through slitted lids. Its black scales certainly aid it in stalking the shadows... A black abishai devil is writhing in agony. a black abishai devil is using: a diabolic halberd --Halberd is nodrop&noremove Uknown vulns. --Immune vital/stun --Bash + Cheap Shot Su-The Submerged Shades V- Standing Upon the Great Seal (Hide) (White Aura) Lurking in the shadows, a black abishai guards the unholy shrine. (Hide) (White Aura) Lurking in the shadows, a black abishai guards the unholy shrine. --no polearms --down exit ?- Down from V: A diabolical hound snarls and barks at you, smoke curling from its lips. (Hide) (White Aura) Its heavy reptilian head swaying side to side, a black abishai stands guard. (Hide) (White Aura) Its heavy reptilian head swaying side to side, a black abishai stands guard. W- Wading Through Lost Souls M- On the Muddy Hill P- The End of the Path (no area affect) (White Aura) Plutus, enemy of mankind, snarls and sputters here, guarding the path to the Fourth Circle of Hell. A pile of gold, gems and jewels lies here, behind a sign. --Weighs 100 pounds. Have to be able to pick that much up to continue. You get a pile of priceless treasures. Your body is racked with unholy pain! From the darkness rise a cluster of shadowy figures. Ashamed of your foolish greed you stumble to escape their grasp. Taking hold of your arms, they drag you into the darkness, ushering you to... You can't see a thing! Skill: 'plague' modifies strength by -5 for 51 hours. Skill: 'poison' modifies strength by -5 for 51 hours. Skill: 'blindness' modifies hit roll by -4 for 11 hours. ----------------------------------Fourth Circle------------------------------------------------ B [|] | C- V-R | | L--L- A -P--D | [|]/ | ? - M - F [|]* | N F | | S K-J [|]* [|] B Q Stronhold above: | --G--D | | --H | --H--E | H | | HC--H--H | | | w--v--e-- b--H--H | | | W--H--H--g--H--H-- | | * CAN pass door through ? Death Trap? E- Entrance to the Fourth Circle (Translucent) A covetous shade rolls his mighty stone crying out, "WHY SPEND?" (Translucent) A prodigal shade grunts under the weight of his stone shouting, "WHY SAVE?" --wimpy aggro (aggro to sleepers) H- Amidst the Rolling Chorus More: (Translucent) A prodigal shade grunts under the weight of his stone shouting, "WHY SAVE?" (Translucent) A covetous shade rolls his mighty stone crying out, "WHY SPEND?" (White Aura) A massive crouched devil strokes its spiky beard and sniffs the air. b- Blood-soaked Cliffs More: (Translucent) A prodigal shade grunts under the weight of his stone shouting, "WHY SAVE?" (Translucent) A covetous shade rolls his mighty stone crying out, "WHY SPEND?" (White Aura) A massive crouched devil strokes its spiky beard and sniffs the air. HC-Harpy Compund (Translucent) A covetous shade rolls his mighty stone crying out, "WHY SPEND?" (White Aura) The radiant eyes of the bearded devil scan for intruders. (White Aura) The radiant eyes of the bearded devil scan for intruders. (White Aura) The radiant eyes of the bearded devil scan for intruders. (White Aura) The radiant eyes of the bearded devil scan for intruders. (White Aura) Leashed to a heavy post, a giant scaly bird claws at the ground. (White Aura) Leashed to a heavy post, a giant scaly bird claws at the ground. W- Where the Banner of Belial Hangs w- Winding Path of Shadow (White Aura) A many-horned atrocity staggers here amongst the dead, lashing out with blind rage. This fearsome devil coughs and slobbers as it stumbles amongst the shades of the Inferno, the horns projecting from its arms, tail and face impaling those it comes across without consideration. Steamy vapors sizzle from its empty eye-sockets, its sweaty snout, and from between its mis-shapen teeth. You fumble to stay out of its path. -Aggro, attack all. Pirce attack. -Immune wrath, vuln cold? v- Winding Down the Slope e- Entrance to the Fifth Circle of Hell D- At the Edge of the Ditch Brandabar the Dark Wizard stares icily at you, murmuring quietly to himself. A mortal wizard having sought out the depths of the Hell, Brandabar finds himself trapped in the Fourth Circle, half-starved and mad. In hiding from the devils that sought to dine on his living flesh he waits here for a sign from his Dark God that he might leave this place. Brandabar the Dark Wizard is in perfect health. Brandabar the Dark Wizard is using: a domed skull brooch a ceremonial necromancer's robe some embroidered burgundy knee pants a leather belt pouch a bone handled main gauche Your best guess is that it is a dark-elf. A few lucky blows would kill it. Brandabar the Dark Wizard is smaller than you. It grins evilly with you. --Low hp. --Brooch necro only (probably) g- Guard Outpost (Translucent) A prodigal shade grunts under the weight of his stone shouting, "WHY SAVE?" (White Aura) The radiant eyes of the bearded devil scan for intruders. (White Aura) The radiant eyes of the bearded devil scan for intruders. (White Aura) Leashed to a heavy post, a giant scaly bird claws at the ground. (White Aura) Leashed to a heavy post, a giant scaly bird claws at the ground. G- Gazing Up at the Stronghold B- The Bridge Before the Threshold (White Aura) The radiant eyes of the bearded devil scan for intruders. Bald-headed and with umber scaly skin this bearded devil reminds you of some hideous troll-devil crossbreed. Its feet and hands end in long grey claws and its thick scaly tail ends in a massive grey spike. The only sound that comes from it is its labored breathing. A greater bearded devil is in perfect health. a greater bearded devil is using: a razor-edged pilum a large battered targe --pilum is spear (defensive spin) shield (shield block) --can be blinded/distorted S- Southern Half of the Grand Foyer (more devils possible) N- Northern Half of the Grand Foyer (more devils possible) --scratched key (possibly from devil, possibly just in room M- Misty Courtyard A- Antechamber of the Arch-angel --Safe(ish) P- The Minister of Pain's Antechamber (Invis) (Translucent) A wizard in sky blue robes paces impatiently here. (White Aura) An elven squire stands watch for his master. (White Aura) An elven paladin stands here waiting to do his lord's bidding. Wearing the white and blue colors of his elven king, this paladin has been swayed from his cause by the dominating will of a powerful devil who has bound him into his dark service. His mind numbed, his service is now to his diabolical master. The elven paladin is covered with bleeding wounds. the elven paladin is using: (Glowing) the ring of courage (Invis) ring of regeneration an elven lord's cloak -- Wizard does forked lightning, colour spray, stoneshatter -- Elves, vuln iron, immune wrath, -- Paladin casts stoneshatter(?)/fumble/wrath/flamestrike, can be blinded/distorted/spinebroke -- Squire carries nothing -- Wizard carries rod of healing (wand?) and is human L- Well-stocked Library C- Chamber of Contracts (White Aura) Borunbrue the Callous is here, picking rotten meat from his fangs. -- bites (poison), can be blinded/distorted/etc. -- A long metal lightning rod lies here. (rot-death, limit 1, shocking bite weapon, high avg, duals wields them) -- Attacks all that are fighting it, vuln negative -- Fulminator gauntlets B- Personal Chambers (White Aura) Belial's Chief Navigator chatters incoherently to himself. (Chinazzi) Dressed in elaborately patterned silks and high, hard boots, Chinazzi appears as a large dark-skinned man with strapping arms and long black hair. Two pairs of slitted eyes are stacked upon his long wart-strewn face, each buried beneath a furrowed brow. Chinazzi, Navigator of the Hells has a few scratches. Chinazzi, Navigator of the Hells is using: the wayfarer's boots (Glowing) the navigator's compass --casts fireball/iceball/chain lightning/earthquake/nova --hand spec, evasion (hand spec global feint), crushing blow, vital, pummel, attack all, punches, --can be blinded, etc. --wayfarer's boots (refresh?) --compass (say something and it tells you where you are) D- Preparation Chamber F- Narrow Hall J- Gallery K- Conservatory A sturdy display case is pressed up against the north wall. --wailing fiddle? Can be picked? A delicate liquor cabinet sits here. A delicate liquor cabinet sits here. When you look inside, you see it is fairly empty. A liquor cabinet contains: a decanter of Vide Supra a vintage bottle of Yoni White a vintage bottle of Adonai Red Q- Summoning Chamber R- Transformation Chamber V- Personal Chambers (Invis) (White Aura) In the darkness, Anazu, Belial's Minister of Pain, awaits you. From beneath the cowl of the dark minister jut corrugated tusks a full two feet in length and stained a dingy yellow- brown. Anazu's mantis-like claws twitch with eager anticipation upon your arrival. From the darkness of his black hood comes a low slurping sound mixed with gravely growl. With a start, Anazu pounces upon you, mandibles flashing! Anazu the Minister of Pain has a few scratches. Anazu the Minister of Pain is using: the copper mask of Anazu (detect hidden) the robes of Anazu (Glowing) the star-shaped blade of Anazu (exotic, stab) Your best guess is that it is a devil. Anazu the Minister of Pain shows you its razor-sharp teeth. Anazu the Minister of Pain is about the same size you are. It grins evilly with you. --pwk and hold person(?) on first enter, attacks all --cast power word pain (Suffer!), acid blast, fear (makes flee), chain lightning, deaf, --immune fulminator gauntlets lightning? (magic?), wrath, ----------------------------------Fifth Circle------------------------------------------------- --H-- | | --T-------F---------R-- | | | | : | --M--Sh--Sh--Sh --eT--L Rl | | | --SB--Sh --Gh | | | B-- --Sh Hc--Dh--Br | | | B--Sh--M | | B--Sh | W--T | --E H: Shadowed by the Cliffs, Hidden by the Trees (White Aura) A lion-headed warrior prowls for offerings to his diabolical master. *LEADER* gets a steel key. Dh:Dining Hall The scroll reads: "May the heavens condemn you to the cold stone of dirges and the curse of curses prostrate you in sorrow!" R: Rugged Land and Twisted Trees (White Aura) Mad-eyed Hutijin draws razor-sharp claws across his chest. Hutijin, Champion of Mephistopheles, Duke of Hell, approaches you with wild, staring eyes, large as saucers. An oily-haired top knot from between his stubby horns splashes back and forth with the constant bobbing of his oversized head. Steamy spittle hangs in poisonous strings from between his pointy teeth, sticking to his graying beard and the sweaty mass of hair on his chest. Although this twitching devil rends his own flesh and grins maniacally he still commands a sense of power and authority. Hutijin has a few scratches. Hutijin is using: (Invis) robes of the fallen seraphim (Glowing) the Scepter of Domination Beautifully crafted, this artifact of the Inferno is crafted from a solid piece of garnet and worked with silver. The head of the scepter is carved in the shape of a serpent vomiting forth a gout of tormented souls, crushed together into an orb of twisted pain. The scepter of domination is a light, made of stone, and weighs 18 pounds 1 ounces. --Hutijin's the Scepter of Domination glows a mottled yellow! soften, slow?, poison?, unholy word? --Immune Unholy, Holy, Vuld Cold? Rl:The Rock-strewn Landing ---------------------------------Sixth Circle------------------------------------------------- --Ss-- |